howl
by xoitsCASS
Summary: regina's always wanted a pet wolf.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: i know, you're thinking, "this isn't an update for the curses affect!" i'm sorry.  
a/n2: this just... came to me. especially after seeing lana's tweet to meghan, and after hearing the song "howl" by florence and the machine.  
a/n3: i will give warnings. there will be a dom/sub relationship. a pet/owner type of thing, really. there will be pain, there will be dubious consent. don't stray, i'm trying. besides, how hot would meghan and lana look together? unf.  
a/n4: please review?!

* * *

_Like some child possessed _  
_The beast howls in my veins_

* * *

"_Don't take her!" Red knows she's walking forward, toward that devious Queen that she helped her best friend plot to kill twenty eight years prior to the curse. "Don't. Don't take Emma." She's Snow's best friend, and Emma's friend too. They've spent too much time apart._

_Regina turns her black eyes to her. "And why not, Little Red?" she croons. _

"_Take me instead."_

* * *

The first thing Red feels is the cold ground beneath her naked body. Wait—naked? She sits up, quite surprised to find herself without clothing. She brings herself into a sitting position and shivers as the cool air of the dungeon breezes over her naked flesh. Dungeon?

"Hello?" She says the words in such a hushed, hoarse tone that she does not expect a the door to her cell to be flown open, without the help of anyone's hand, with the triumphant Queen following behind with her own chilled air about her. "What am I doing here?"

Regina laughs. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Why am I being held captive?"

"Do you not remember? You offered yourself up to me so your friend Snow could have some serious bonding time with her _precious _child and her _charming_ husband." Bitterness seeps through every word, dripping with some serious disdain.

Red's heart physically stops in her chest, the blood in her veins going icy. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, dear," Regina says in a faux-sympathetic voice. She snaps her fingers and the door to Red's cell slams closed, leaving them alone in the small confines of the room. Regina stalks closer to Red, a predatory look in her eyes. "It means you're mine."

"I'm your—what?"

The Queen tips her head back and lets out a laugh. It would sound melodic if not for the sadistic edge to the noise. "Why, dear, my _pet._"

And, Red swears from the look Regina is giving her in this moment, that their roles are reversed; that Regina is the wolf and Red is the helpless victim.

* * *

Red's fingers jump to her neck as she feels something squeeze her windpipe then release. A collar. A real, honest-to-God, metal collar. She feels her eyes go wide as she looks up at Regina with helpless eyes. "Why? Why do you want me to be your—your pet?"

"Why not?"

"Why don't you just kill me?"

Regina chuckles, a low-in-her-throat, raspy and cruel sound that flows through the room like frosty air, and it sends shivers up and down Red's spine. "Because what will that do to all the people who want you back? If I were to kill you, they'd get over it. But if I keep you and make you mine—" the _break you_ hangs unsaid in the air—"then they'll have a reason to fight. And that's what I want, Little Red. A fight. I want them to fight a fight they can't win. I want Snow White to finally _lose._ And I know she'll fight for you."

"Why?"

"Because you fought for her."

Red feels her eyes well with tears, but she doesn't let them roll down her cheeks. She blinks them back furiously and stares up at Regina with nothing but hatred in her eyes. "What do you get out of this?"

Regina doesn't answer. Instead, she walks forward and she clutches Red's chin in a tight grasp. "That is my business, Little Red." She holds out her right hand and a mist of purple smoke runs over her open palm, and in its wake leaves a red leash. "This will be yours. Show me you can be obedient and submissive without me having to watch down upon you, and you won't have to wear it." She clips it onto Red's collar.

"Come on. It's dinner time," Regina coos, as if talking to a prized pet dog, instead of a human woman. She waves her hands atop the chains that bind Red to the floor and they disappear, allowing Red to go forward on her hands and knees when Regina tugs on the leash.

Gritting her teeth, Red crawls behind Regina, trying to ignore the pain in her knees. She has to suffer through this, because she's here for all the right reasons. For her friends. For the only people she had ever known—minus Granny—as her family.

But as she's sitting, her legs curled beneath her naked form, beside the high chair that Regina sits upon while dining, she feels her resolve slipping. Especially when Regina cuts a piece of meat delicately and holds it out, teasing Red.

"I'm not an animal," Red growls.

Regina raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you?" Her voice is painfully seductive.

_Humiliation. _

That's all Red feels, and she feels heat rise from her chest, up her neck, and onto her pale cheeks. She knows she's probably the color of her name right now, as she looks up at Regina.

"No." _Be strong. _"I'm not."

"What are you then, Little Wolf? You're not human. You have wolfstime. Last I checked, a wolf is an animal, correct?" Regina leans forward, so close to Red's face that she can smell the apple fragrance on her.

It's then that she realizes; she's near her wolftime. Red's hormones are always in full swing when she's about to turn, or close to turning. Her eyes go narrow and she glares at Regina with so, so much hatred. A hatred she doesn't know she's capable of.

"You planned this." Not a question or an accusation. A statement.

Regina just looks on innocently, turning back to her dinner with pristine. "I don't know what you're referring to," she lies smoothly, a smirk curling at the edges of her lips as she takes a sip of whatever is in the chalice… wine, Red thinks dimly.

"You had me under some sort of funky curse, didn't you? And you woke me up _right_ before wolfstime." Again, it's a statement.

"It was but a fluke." Regina feigns innocence as she cuts her meat and brings a particularly juicy piece to her mouth, and when her lips wrap around the metal of the fork to drag the meat into her mouth, Red almost looses it.

Red snarls. "You're lying!"

"What would give you that impression, dear?" Regina's voice is bland, void of all emotion. She's the perfect picture of regalness.

"My hormones… My senses… they're all heightened."

Regina arches a single eyebrow as she looks back down at Red, turning her full body toward the kneeling girl. "Oh?" Another smirk. "And what do you suppose we do about these problems, Little Wolf?"

Maybe it's the tone of voice… maybe it's the fact that Regina's ample cleavage is on display… but Red feels the draw toward the other woman. She feels arousal pool between her thighs.

"I'm your pet. I'm yours," Red mutters, disgusted with herself and her needs; her hormones making her into the animal she doesn't want to become.

"And?" Regina purrs, leaning forward.

Red whimpers, feeling every bit the beast Regina thinks her to be. "Make me yours," she whispers. "Please." Her lips curl down in disdain.

Back before she knew she was the wolf, she would always be much more sexual. She'd touch herself at every chance she got; she'd hook up with Peter in the woods, far away from Granny. Then after that, she'd find a random, willing stranger—gender was irrelevant—who was willing to scratch the itch that was so persistent that it felt like a fire burning in her body.

"All you had to do was ask, Little Wolf."

That predatory smile is back on Regina's face, and Red doesn't know if the shudder that runs through her body is from arousal or fear. Perhaps it's both. But when Regina reaches out and rakes her fingertips across Red's cheek, the wolf in her finds herself leaning into the wanted touch.

She'd laugh aloud if she could, at the irony of it all. It's almost as if Red is _truly_ Regina's pet, and she wants her owner to scratch behind her ears.

But all thoughts of laughter cease when she realizes; it's not irony at all. It's the fucking truth.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n1: so sorry it's taken me so long. i promise the updates will come in shorter time frames, especially since i only have two weeks of school left. :)  
a/n2: i'm quite surprised people are actually liking this, but very happy. thank you. :3  
a/n3: there's smut in this chapter. :) be warned. but hey, it is rated m.  
a/n4: please review! 'tis my crack.

* * *

_Drag my teeth across your chest  
To taste your beating heart _

* * *

"On your hands and knees, Little Wolf." Regina's sultry voice breaks through the air and Red immediately does as she's told, and as soon as she does so, chains hold her arms behind her back.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you mine."

Regina walks around Red, her hand reaching out to brush the naked skin of Red's collarbone with the pads of her fingers. "So soft, yet so strong," Regina coos. "And truly beautiful." She bends in front of Red, allowing the shape shifter to look straight down the top of her dress.

"Please," Red whimpers.

"In due time," Regina murmurs as she stands up straight.

Slowly, deliberately, Regina starts to strip off her clothes. Red stares, her mouth practically dropping open as every inch of her Queen's skin is becoming revealed. Red's blue eyes are practically blood shot, her irises turned a dark color.

"Like what you see, Little Wolf?" Regina's tone is seductive as she—completely nude—stalks forward like a predator ready to devour its prey.

"Yes."

A slap rings out; sharp pain radiates from Red's body, heat from her reddening cheeks. "What did I do?" Red asks, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, _what_, pet?"

Red gulps. "Yes, My Queen."

"I want you to pleasure me. If you can do that, I promise you that you will enjoy your reward."

The chains are gone from Red's wrists, freeing her arms, and then she's forced to follow Regina by crawling. Her knees scream in pain, but when she enters the Queen's bedchamber, her body starts to radiate with want.

Especially now, as Regina goes to sit on the bed looking delicious. Red subconsciously licks her lips as she watches Regina situate herself into a comfortable position on the plush-looking mattress.

"Come on, Little Wolf. Surely you know how to pleasure a woman," Regina bites as she rests herself on her elbows to stare down at the floor.

With a growl, Red gets up off the floor and bounds to the bed. Her mouth is all over Regina, wanting to kiss everywhere at once. And when their lips finally touch, it's like something electric going through them. Red hungrily nips and licks everywhere she can, and she presses one of her legs between Regina's.

"Are there things I'm not allowed to do?" Red asks huskily as she moves her body down Regina's so she is eye-level with the Queen's core.

"No," Regina growls. "Just pleasure me."

"Yes, my Queen," Red says before kissing Regina on the thighs once.

Red knows better than to tease, so she gets right to it. Her tongue laps up the sticky wetness that has made it onto Regina's thigh, hungrily moving along the skin and then into the Queen's core. Regina's hips buck up against Red's mouth, so she knows she must be doing it right.

Fingers pull at Red's hair, not that Red needed them. She finds Regina's taste intoxicating, but maybe that's just the wolf in her. Her fingers gently stroke Regina's thighs before joining her mouth, entering one finger into wet heat.

And, oh, she's so tight. The tightest, Red reckons, she's ever had. And it's delicious. She's delicious. There's nothing in her world right now but Regina and pleasuring her.

She presses another finger into Regina's opening, and a mewling sound comes from below, causing Red to smile around Regina's clit, which she's fervently sucking.

A few more seconds and without preamble, Regina's hips thrust against the fingers and she's gripping Red's hair so tight, the wolf fears there may be blood. But she doesn't care. All she cares about right now is getting Regina off. And by the way Regina's writhing beneath her, it won't take long.

She half expects the Queen to taste like apples when she comes, and is vaguely surprised when the taste is soft and sweet; completely different from Regina herself.

A moment later, after laying there doing nothing but panting, Regina's fingers loosen from Red's strands before pulling the younger girl up her body.

"You did good, Pet," Regina compliments and Red finds herself flushing. "Now, I promised you a reward if you were to pleasure me. And I'll make good on that." Her voice is a sultry purr and in a flash, Red is beneath her. "Did you like that, Little Wolf, making me come?"

"Yes, oh yes," Red whimpers.

"Would you like me to let you come?"

"Yes." Another whimper.

"Don't do it until I say. If you do, you will be punished."

Red nods. "Yes, my Queen."

Regina kisses her way down the younger woman's body, leaving no place untouched. Her fingers ghost over Red's milky thighs before running up her stomach and over her breasts, tweaking the nipples with nimble and skilled fingers. Regina's lips descend onto Red's pelvic bone, leaving a bite there.

There's pain in the bite, but Red finds pleasure there as well, and Regina takes note of this. "Ah, good. I definitely picked the right pet," she comments before bringing her mouth down to the sopping wetness of Red's center, placing one kiss on her clit.

Red's hips thrash in anticipation, already shaking with want. "Please."

Regina grins like the Cheshire cat and allows her tongue to swipe over the swollen bud of nerves a few more times before pulling back.

"Please, my Queen."

Regina's fingers circle around Red's opening before pressing two fingers inside in one stroke, thrusting them slowly. Red's hips are eagerly meeting Regina's fingers and her eyes are closed. Noticing this, Regina stops all movements.

Red's eyes snap open. "My Queen?"

"Keep your eyes open," Regina orders.

"Yes, my Queen."

Regina continues on with her movements again, slightly faster. Red's breaths are becoming more and more labored and Regina can feel Red constricting around her. She adds another finger, and crooks all three so they're now pressing against Red's special spot.

"Please," Red practically shouts.

Regina's thumb seeks out Red's clit.

"Please." Red's sobbing now, her hips trying not to buck up toward Regina's hand, but are doing so to their own accord. She feels needy and disgusting, but _fuck_, Regina feels so good. "Please, my Queen."

"Please what, Pet?" Regina whispers huskily.

"Please let me come, please, please…"

She keeps chanting the words, 'please my Queen,' over and over, until finally Regina takes pity on her and relents, moving her fingers faster and allowing her pet to ride out her orgasm.

"Was that good, Pet?" Regina asks as she watches Red watch her; for a show, she licks her fingers clean.

"Y-yes, my Queen."

"Good. Continue to pleasure me the way you did and act the way you're acting, and you'll get tons more of it. Not to mention, the perks of clothes, etcetera."

Red feels disgust coil in her stomach and she looks away from Regina. She feels the urge to slap the woman, but it's not Regina she's the most mad at. It's herself for giving into the animal in her; to the desire that is, for some reason, calling out to Regina.

"Understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, My Queen."


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n1: so sorry it's taken me so long. but i finally have where i wanna go with the story! thank you so much for remaining loyal and reading it! **  
**a/n2: there's some insight of how the relationship will be. i hope my characterization is okay. :) **  
**a/n3: please review! 'tis my crack.**

* * *

_My fingers claw your skin_  
_Try to tear my way in _

* * *

A thick piece of parchment drops in front of Red as she's laying on the floor of the Queen's master suite - and although it is but a floor, it's surprisingly comfy. She's laying on the softest of rugs.

"What's this, my Queen?" Red asks slowly as she reaches out for the paper.

"It's a contract," Regina answers and she moves her hand in a circular motion. A puff of smoke later and a quill is in her hand. "Read it aloud, and we will discuss terms if you have any. Which I sincerely doubt." She smirks mockingly.

Red stares at it dumbly. "What is the contract for?"

"My ownershipof you. In return, I willnot start war with the Charming's. It tells you the agreements and all that boring stuff. It also is entirely your choice whether or not you want to sign on the dotted line."

Red picks it up to start reading it.

"Read it aloud."

Red's eyes skin over the first couple of paragraphs before she opens her mouth to begin.

"I, Red Riding Hood ("Ruby Lucas"), agree to allow Regina Mills, ex Queen, ownership of my mind, body and soul." She swallows as she finishes the line, her throat constricting. Her tongue feels like rough sandpaper against the insides of her cheeks.

"Keep going, Little Wolf," Regina purrs, her hand on Red's shoulder.

_Huh, when did Regina maneuver around her to sit on the bed?_

"I will not try to leave, and only will do so if my mistress gives me permission to do so," Red continues. "I will do whatever it is that my Queen desires with no hesitance. And in return, my mistress will not start war with those I love most."

Red looks up at Regina, her light blue eyes wide and shining.

"Keep going, Pet."

"Terms can be discussed into what is and what is not allowed, in terms of the physical portion of the agreement."

Then there's a large blank box, a line in the middle dividing stuff she is and is not willing to do in their physical relationship.

"Pass it over," Regina demands, holding out her hand. Red hands it to her quickly. "And the quill as well, dear."

Red does as she's told, albeit reluctantly, and looks up at Regina with suspicious eyes. "What are you doing?" She raises her eyebrows before she quickly adds, "my Queen," as an afterthought.

"We're going to discuss what you want and don't want, sexually. You know, I don't want to break you completely." _Yet. _The word hands in the air, defeaningly loud for something unsaid. "But you are a consenting adult. Almost one hundred percent sure you attacked me last night."

Red suppresses a is true. But she doesn't like to hear it; to be reminded of her weakness. "I don't know what I'm uncomfortable with," Red admits through clenched teeth.

"Anal penetration?" Regina reads off, her mental list.

Red's mouth thins. "I haven't tried it." But she finds she's not opposed, and instead, her body seems to be flushing with the desire to try it. Curiosity shines through plainly on her face.

"I'll put that in the little box at the bottom of the chart, the _must-try_ list," Regina purrs with a seductive grin. "Fisting?" She raises a single eyebrow in question.

Red worries her bottom lip with her teeth. She's tried that. It wasn't _horrible,_ but she was drunk. "I'm willing to try it with you, my Queen," she replies.

"Good reply, Pet," Regina murmurs happily as she scribbles something down on the chart.

They go through things Red would try: the simple biting, light bondage, double vaginal penetration, whipping, paddling...and things she wouldn't: double anal penetration, candle wax, anal fisting. And two thing she'd try: regular hard bondage, double penetration, anal and vaginal. Regina looks a little disappointed that there are things Red wouldn't try, but she scribbles it anyway.

"Now all you have to do, dear, is sign. And then you're _mine._" Her voice is deliciously sexy, almost liquid as it seeps through Red's body and crashes right into her center.

Almost in a trance, Red grabs the quill from Regina and the contract, and she signs. She grips the edges of the parchment tightly between her fingers, looking up at Regina.

"Well done, Pet," Regina coos as she vanishes the contract and grabs Red's chin between her thumb and forefinger. "You now belong to me, Red Riding Hood. I own you."

And suddenly, Red's being pulled up on the bed. In blinding speed, Red is flipped underneath Regina and the former Queen is pinning her body down to the luciously soft bed. Her hands are bound above her head and Regina is staring down at her, pupils blown.

Then Regina's lips are on Red's neck, her jaw, everywhere; biting, licking, nipping. It is a whirlwind, a tidal wave and Red is drowning in it; in _her_.

"My Queen," Red gasps as Regina's long fingernails claw down Red's toned stomach, reaching down for Red's thighs, just missing the place that Red needs her more. "My Queen, please."

"Who do you belong to?" Regina growls, her teeth sinking in to the juncture between Red's neck and shoulder.

Red arches back. "You!" Red rasps, her eyes wide and imploring, staring at the woman above her.

"Again?"

"You! I belong to you, my Queen, always you!"

Regina's fingers find Red's core, slipping inside her with three fingers. It doesn't take long, but Red doesn't come until Regina says the words. And then the waves crash to the surface, and a scream rips itself from Red's throat; guttural and savage.

"That's it," Regina coos.

And Red hates herself for how she sinks into the plush mattress and allows herself to feel empty as Regina pulls herself from her and retreats.

"Dinner will be soon, Pet. Wash up."

Red doesn't do anything at first, until Regina's hand fists her hair and tugs her up.

"I'm being lenient, because you are my new toy. Don't make me break you before we've even started." The grip tightens as Regina's voice gets higher. And then the hand vanishes. "Now go do as you're told or I won't be so gentle."

Red scurries to go wash.

"Oh, and Little Wolf?" Regina calls after her, causing Red to pause in her tracks. "You are to remain naked."


End file.
